Desastre
by andan1324
Summary: william y grell salen a una mision en lo profundo del bosque y william tiene la idea de dejar a ronal a cargo de el despacho, en el viaje will y grell descubren que son el uno para el otro mientras que ronald destruye todo en el despacho shinigami


Desastre

Era un día como cualquier otro en el despacho shinigami hasta que William recibió un informe de unas muertes no programadas en un pequeño pueblo que estaba en el fondo de un profundo bosque, sabía que ir a investigar pero ¿Quién lo acompañaría? Pues todos sus subordinados estaban bien capacitados pero Erick estaba fuera porque se había propuesto a cuidar a Alan quien otra vez había caído en cama por su mortal enfermedad, Ronald aun estaba muy joven para salidas así, entonces el moreno tuvo que conformarse con el ultimo que le quedaba, William mando de inmediato llamar al pelirrojo a su oficina

-mande will escuche que me necesitabas ¿Qué a poco ya te animaste?-dijo entrando el pelirrojo para después sentarse en el regazo de su jefe

-no empieces con tonterías y hoy te mande a llamar porque vamos a salir a una misión lejos de aquí-dijo empujando al pelirrojo de su regazo

-¿y a donde vamos a ir?

-a un pueblo que está muy lejos de aquí así que prepara tus cosas porque salimos mañana temprano y no quiero que lleves tonterías como ropa de mujer

-si will y bueno si me permites debo seguir con mi trabajo-lo que en realidad estaba haciendo el pelirrojo era dormir en su oficina

-no quiero que estés haciendo tonterías y apúrate con esos reportes

-está bien hasta luego will-dijo saliendo de la oficina

William se quedo revisando los papeles pero pudo ver que el lugar si estaba lejos y que si viajaban por tele transportación perderían mucha energía así que tenían que viajar a la antigua, William sabía que no debía dejar a la división sin supervisión por los días que estaría a fuera así que tenia que dejarle su lugar a alguien

-sensei ¿me mando a llamar?-dijo Ronald entrando a la oficina

-si Knox te informo que en los días que estaré ausente tu te quedaras a cargo

-William sensei prometo no defraudarle

-bien eso espero y ahora apúrate en el trabajo para que mañana estés dedicado al cien por ciento en tu trabajo

-si ahorita mismo termino y gracias por el gran honor que me acaba de dar-dijo saliendo rápido de la oficina

Al día siguiente grell y William transbordaron un carruaje, cada uno llevaba una pequeña maleta que contenía ropa como para tres días, subieron el carruaje y se dirigieron al pequeño pueblo mientras tanto Ronald se quedo en la oficina de William, pero después de un largo rato llenando documentos el joven se aburrió y tuvo una gran idea así que salió de la oficina y comenzó a avisarle a todos que dejaran el trabajo y que hicieran una fiesta a la cual todos accedieron

Mientras tanto William y grell estaban en el largo viaje, cada uno estaba en un sofá del carruaje, todo estaba en silencio, grell estaba viendo el atardecer, se le iluminaban los ojos de emoción pues nunca antes había visto un atardecer así de hermoso, William solo observaba como se le prendían los ojos al extravagante shinigami, William no lo demostraba pero en realidad estaba loco por el pero no quería perder el respeto que tenia pues como verían a un hombre con otro eso pensaba el moreno pero cuando estaba a solas con el pelirrojo todo se iba y solo quedaban ellos dos

-will nunca antes habías visto un atardecer así de hermoso-el shinigami carmesí estaba hipnotizado por lo que tenia ante sus ojos

-no nunca-pero William en su mente pensaba que lo que el tenia frente a él era más hermoso que mil atardeceres

-oye will y ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-en unas casa de campaña que nos dieron para dormir aquí en el bosque

-hay no una dama no puede dormir en esas condiciones

-en primera no eres una dama y en segunda solo es trabajo y debes que cumplirlo

-está bien y dices que es solo una casa ¿verdad?- el shinigami carmesí pensaba que hacer en la noche

-si solo es una casa y por mala suerte mía debo que compartirla contigo

-hay will yo se que quieres dormir conmigo así que para que te haces el sufrido

-hay no yo porque quería dormir junto con un fenómeno como tu

-que grosero eres will-dijo volteando indignado hacia la ventana

Mientras en la oficina Ronald y los demás shinigamis estaban haciendo una gran fiesta en el despacho, en el lugar había muchas cosas rotas y todo desacomodado, Ronald estaba jugando con todas las secretarias a póker de prendas

-bien chicas me deben un brasier y unas bragas

-mejor te damos mas roni-dijo una de ellas

-si mejor te damos todo

-si por mi mejor-dijo llevando con él a las dos chicas para después encerrarse en la oficina de William

Grell estaba muy emocionado porque iba a dormir muy juntito con su will, y a propósito había dejado la parte de arriba de su pijama de cuadros rojos, tenía el plan de provocar a William para que este al menos lo probara por una noche

-oye will parece que se me olvido la parte de arriba de mi pijama ¿ahora qué hago?

-pues no se pero cuando durmamos no quiero que te acerques a mi

-y ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti? No quieres tener este cuerpecito más cerca-dijo acercándose provocativamente a will causando un sonrojo en el rostro a este

-no grell y si es posible sal al bosque y piérdete para ya no volver

-que malo eres will, eres muy grosero conmigo

Después will se acostó a lado del pelirrojo y pudo ver que este estaba muy triste así que lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro en el oído

-tranquilo grell tú ya sabes que te quiero pero que no demuestro mis sentimiento

-¿tú en verdad me quieres will?

-pues claro siempre te he querido grell

-yo también will pero ya mejor vamos a dormir estoy muy cansado por el viaje

-yo también buenas noches grell dijo para después quedarse dormido

Grell y William habían resuelto porque había muertes inesperadas y todo era por un granjero que había enloquecido y estaba matando a mucha gente así que la pareja termino con él y todo el problema se soluciono, después hicieron el viaje de regreso a casa, grell estaba feliz porque nunca antes había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con will

-will no quiero que esto termine

-yo tampoco pero debemos regresar al trabajo

- Si es lo malo pero antes-dijo para después robarle un beso al moreno el cual respondió

-bueno ya llegamos grell bueno es hora de trabajar

Grell entro al despacho abrazado del brazo de William pero cuando entraron se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que todo el lugar estaba destrozado, William se zafo de grell y se dirigió furioso a su oficina cuando entro toda su oficina estaba llena de botellas de alcohol y de ropa regada tanto de Ronald como de las secretarias, así que William se dirigió a la parte trasera de la oficina y ahí estaba Ronald dormido junto con las jóvenes

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?-grito furioso William haciendo que los jóvenes despertaran

-a William ha llegado yo pensé que iba a tardar más tiempo

-pues ahora vez que no y recibirás diez horas extras sin remuneraciones

-no por favor no me haga eso yo nunca he tenido horas extras

-pues lo hubieras pensado antes y ahora largo de aquí

-si William sensei

Después William salió de la oficina para permitir que los jóvenes se vistieran, después que salieron William obligo a Ronald y al resto del despacho que repusieran los daños que le habían hecho al lugar, William regreso a su trabajo pero después grell entro a la oficina sin tocar como siempre

-oye will parece que ya estrenaron ese sillón que tal si estrenamos el escritorio-dijo sentándose en el regazo del moreno

-si quieres grell-dijo arrojándolo al escritorio

-oh si will

-grell te amo

-yo también a ti mi will-dijo dándole un beso apasionado

FIN


End file.
